


Game Over

by ObsessionIsAPerfume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkfic, Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, Gen, Jackson is lost, kanima!Jackson - Freeform, thoughts of impending death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionIsAPerfume/pseuds/ObsessionIsAPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, after the final whistle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Master only wants what's best for him.

A sharp, fierce pain in his belly, wet heat on his fingers, and he can’t breathe, can’t move. He feels himself start to fall, tries to catch himself, but he can’t _move_ , not his arms, not his legs, and he can’t even _feel_ his tail. When he hits the ground, the impact makes the pain flare into a white-hot beast that steals what’s left of his breath.

 Sight whites out, and the panicked shrieks around him modulate into a babble of unrecognizable words and voices, human voices. Their dull, bland scent fills his nose; these are all innocents, and he doesn’t need to concern himself with them.  The smell begins to fade as his lungs cease to work, and his heart starts to stutter and slow.

 He knows he’s dying, but that’s what Master wants, so it’s all right. Master only wants what’s best for him.

 The voices begin to fade away and all he can hear is the beat of his heart as it struggles. Finally they’re all gone, and his heart is almost still.  Then, nearly so faint he’s not sure it’s real, he hears the one voice that he _always_ recognizes, _always_ understands, even when his mind is red and loud and there is only _prey_.  A familiar word in a voice he loves because it’s _hers_ , and his heart tries to beat faster, but it can’t.  The Love voice fades completely.

 His heart can’t bear the silence, and stops, and there is nothing.


End file.
